El sentir no se quita
by Rarifica
Summary: ¿ Se han preguntado como es ser un super heroe? Pues...mi vida es algo así...Por que aun siendo un super heroe, el sentir...no se quita - advertencia : slash, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Ok esta historia es viejita la escribi hace unos años y la tengo publicada en otro sitio sin embargo ahora la estoy editando ( cuando la escribi me encantaba pero obviamente años más tarde leyendola encuetro muchas cosas que me disgustan asi que la estoy editando un poquito), por lo mismo les recomiendo que no la busquen en otro sitio y la lean aqui

de todas maneras con sus fallas espero las disfruten xD

notas: la historia esta basada en una animación de spiderman estilo digital que se hizo basándose en la película

- La universidad impire stay quiere demoler el complejo habitacional! ?Las personas que viven ahí deben ser compensadas!- se podía oír como una activista hablaba fuerte a través del megáfono- como podrán trabajar siquiera si no tienen un lugar para vivir!.- Cuando vas a vivir a una gran ciudad, y más aun cuando estas en la universidad, estas cosas son recurrentes, algunos de los que están ahí siguen la causa, otros.. sólo buscan razones para protestar. Quisiera decir que soy alguno de esos, pero heme aquí, universitario de primer año, no un nerd, no un deportista, no un hippie, no era parte de nada  
- hola Peter, estas acosando personas con tu arma – Harry se interpuso frente a la cámara  
- jajja ¿ arma? Acosando?- bajo la cámara riendo pero haciendo a Harry a un lado - estoy tratando de conseguir algunas buenas tomas para el periódico, quien sabe quizás me las paguen bien para variar  
- Lo que es la vida del estudiante, en cambio nuestro amigo aquí se esta preparando para ser un gigante empresarial- Llego Mary jane apoyándose despreocupadamente en el hombro de Harry  
- tengo una reunión mañana con el consejo directivo de mi padre- explicó, a veces olvidaba que Harry era el heredero de Oscorp - ni me imagino que me harían si me vieran aquí - se encogió un poco escondiéndose de la turba  
- que pena, no puedes divertirte en las protestas- se burlo Mary Jane con un puchero  
- Mary Jane, no se supone que uno se divierta en las protestas - interrumpió él riéndose y volteo la cámara para tomar una foto de ella  
- dices eso por que nunca has ido a una conmigo- dijo dándole con un dedo en el pecho – ¿y que vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto cambiando de tema y posando mientras le tomaba fotos  
- aam yo planeo ir al museo, esa salió linda la cámara te ama, hay una exhibición de fotografía que quiero ver  
- no puedes huir para siempre de mi – le dijo risueña. Mary Jane era muy guapa, a donde sea que fuera llamaba la atención y estaba consiente de eso, era de seguro el tipo de chica que podía tener al hombre que quisiera y quizás por eso mismo siempre había pensando que no era para él, probablemente de debía a su complejo de inseguridad, pero había algo extraño entre ellos y se notaba, estaba explícitamente en la friendzone y no planeaba hacer nada al respecto, era una realidad que tenía secretos que no podía compartir y que hacían una relación amorosa algo muy complicado e imposible en este momento de su vida.

- ¿vamos a clases?

- ¿ah? si, si- guardo la cámara apresuradamente y les siguió

* * *

- los residentes dicen que el ladrón debió tirarla mientras escapaba de las autoridades – decía la reportera en el noticiero de las dos- oficial, ¿sabe como pudo venir a parar el rubí a este lugar?  
- no estamos seguros, pero el hombre araña fue visto en la zona  
- los testigos dicen que la gema fue robada por un sujeto que se movía como un rayo...  
- no es así, un poco más a la derecha – intentaba seguir las instrucciones de Harry y atender a las noticia al mismo tiempo- hn hn Peter ¿ no sería más fácil moverla si la desconectas?  
- si, pero estoy viendo  
- el hombre araña es un criminal, eso no es noticia- le contesto fastidiado  
- ...- No supo que contestar y simplemente continuo acomodando el televisor  
- aunque parece que como novedad esta vez no fue él, dicen que el ladrón no usaba mallas - tomo un sorbo de su cerveza, claramente se había puesto de mal humor  
-¿ quien no usaba mallas? – pregunto Mary Jane entrando a la sala  
- en la noticias, robaron un rubí en el museo  
- aah claro algo oí - se sentó en el sillón mirando la televisión con interés  
- Harry podrías hacer de mirón por un momento, la tele debe estar en un ángulo de ...  
-dicen que es como un Robin Hood  
- Peter la tele se ve bien- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie  
-¿ adonde vas?- preguntaron él y Mary Jane al mismo tiempo  
- ya les había dicho, tengo una reunión con la junta de Orcorp- termino de decir saliendo del departamento  
- uff – soltó echándose en el sofá junto a Mary jane  
- ¿que sucede?  
- se molesto por que el hombre araña salía en televisión, ya sabes por lo de su padre...debi haber cambiado la tele  
- aauch, tal vez deberías dejar de defenderlo, en que te afecta después de todo –  
- Pues...simplemente no creo que lo haya hecho y no le hace bien a Harry ir por ahí con ese rencor  
- ¿y en que te beneficia llevándole la contraria?, que más da  
- es que todo esto hará que se envenene cada vez más, tiene que dejar ir... además esta estúpidas noticias no ayudan exactamente poniendo al hombre araña como un delincuente, sólo por que no sigue la leyes- termino molesto  
- ya ya, olvidado, no te envenenes tu también- le dijo con tono suave- cambiando el tema- dijo mientras veía las noticias donde pasaban al hombre araña - quería hablar algo contigo-tomo el control, y apago el televisor antes de voltear a mirarlo fijamente- las cosas han estado raras entre nosotros– Mary Jane siempre era muy directa - ¿estas molesto por algo?  
- ...no, ¿Qué te hace creer eso? -  
-he notado que últimamente te desapareces muchos y creía que quizás me estabas evitando, o a mi y Harry, no sé...no es por ser entrometida pero sé que no tienes muchos amigos en la uni así que...mmm ¿estas molesto o no?  
-uuuff no estoy molesto eso sólo que he estado muy ocupado tratando de sacar algo más de mi trabajo y parece que no consigo nada ahí, y Harry es mi amigo pero a veces no se como tratarlo, no se como hablarle, esta pasando un momento muy duro y yo no se que hacer, pero no los estoy evitando en serio, sólo se ha dado que he estado muy ocupado y justo los ánimos han estado algo bajos – Mary Jane lo miro un momento dudando -Ok...¿por eso no pudiste ir a mi función?- Peter la miro con el ceño fruncido sin entender en un principio -¡Fuck! Mary jane perdón, se me olvido completamente - Mary Jane lo tranquilizo poniéndole la mano en la rodilla -esta bien, todos estamos algo distraídos y nerviosos últimamente, hoy se repite, ¿crees que puedas ir? es importante para mi - ¡estaré ahí, te lo prometo! - perdonado entonces- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

* * *

-¿ va a tardar?- preguntaba ansioso  
- hacerlo muy hermoso lleva tiempo- le contesto la mujer, entonces vio cuanto marcaba la caja y hecho un vistazo a su billetera  
- no tiene algo que sólo sea bonito  
- hmm – la mujer le dio un ramillete muy simple y mustio, lo tomo y luego de pagar se esfumo del lugar  
- no voy a llegar, no voy a llegar- se decía desesperado mientras corría por la calle, estaba apunto de dar la vuelta a la esquina cuando una camioneta se le atravesó, se abrió la puerta y lo siguiente que supo fue que unos hombre lo subieron a la fuerza a la parte trasera,  
- Soy el Agente Mously del FBI- dijo poniéndole su identificación casi sobre la cara.  
- ...- miro alrededor desconcertado y muy nervioso, no podía ser que hubieran dado con él, no podían saber- ¿por que estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieren de mi?  
- parece que te has estado metiendo en problemas- le corto con tono pesado y comenzó a revisarlo buscando algo- ayer nos llamaste desde este celular- había sido un estúpido, pero no había sabido que hacer, se había metido en un lio grandísimo - nos avisaste de un robo bastante importante- dijo mostrándole sus sospecha- , ¿Cómo te enteraste¿ desde cuando estas confabulado con el hombre araña? - le inquirió.  
- ¿con- confabulado¡? – dijo nervioso- yo sólo soy un fotógrafo aficionado y entrometiéndome di por casualidad con al información, no sabía que hacer asi que...pensé que había hecho lo correcto - Sabía que esto le iba a traer problemas, que no tenia suficiente?, esa era la razón por la que no había podido asistir a la función Mary Jane el día anterior, y hasta hoy seguía persiguiéndolo  
- sólo te lo preguntare una vez-dijo acercando su rostro con el ceño fruncido- ¿Donde esta el hombre araña?  
- no lo sé, yo sólo le tomo fotos...  
- Si el Chip que robo el hombre araña entra en linea, le costara al mundo millones en decodificación de transmisiones, y si eso pasa ruega por que encuentre al hombre araña, si no serás tu con quien me desquite- sólo mantenía la cabeza gacha  
- me devuelve mis cosas por favor- LO tiraron de forma nada amable del vehículo, Aun así estaba aliviado, pero eso no duro demasiado cuando vio un cartel que decía "bienvenidos a nueva jersey"- aay mierda

* * *

- lo siento, lo siento – decía vehementemente  
- esta bien – le contestaba ella sin ganas  
- te juro que estaba a unos pasos del teatro cuando una camioneta salió de la nada, y dos hombres de negro me empujaron dentro – ella solo suspiraba hastiada, evidentemente sin creerle  
- y tenían un perro – acoto Harry, Peter lo miro molesto  
- resulto que eran del FBI, luego me dejaron del lado equivocado del puente Jeorge Washintong – ella fruncía lo labios y no le miraba  
- si no querías ir solo dilo- le dijo finalmente explotando  
- pero si quería ir  
- bien, querías ir – le dijo condescendiente como si hablara con un viejo senil- ¿al menos tiene el vídeo de biología para mi?  
- ah, sobre ese vídeo...,  
- ahjj hoy el la última noche, mira , ni siquiera se para que te lo digo la CIA te podría reclutar para una misión extremadamente secreta- dijo ante de marcharse sumamente molesta  
- así es como uno se hace el difícil romeo – de pronto sonó su celular le hizo un gesto a Harry y se fue a la terraza para contestar  
- acabo de recordar algo útil, mi contacto escucho que usaran el mismo helicóptero de la semana pasa así establecerán el enlace- conversaba por teléfono paseándose de un lado al otro, hasta que se corto la comunicación- Harry llego al ventanal y se apoyo mirándolo divertido  
- oye, llamadas secreta, inventas historias llegas tarde a clases, ¿tenemos que hacerte una intervención?  
- no seas idiota, debo irme – alejándose  
- ¡buscare drogas en tu habitación! – le grito Harry

Este era el precio de su vida, el tener que estar siempre a escondidas, con tus amigos dudando de ti y el publico creyéndote un criminal era el precio de hacer lo correcto pero alguien tenía que pagarlo, ese era el precio de ser spiderman

* * *

dejen comentarios, si les gusta buenas noticias, como la historia ya esta terminaba actualizare muuuuy rapido ( además es una historía corta, de hecho es una seríe que consta de dos fanfic, este que tiene 5 episodios y la continuación que tiene 9, aunque quizas despues de la edición queden más o menos capitulos ahi vere)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

- y claro no tengo que decirles nada de esto porque todos leyeron el capitulo- en tanto el saltaba por el techo de la universidad quitándose el traje de hombre araña  
- quema quema quema-  
- para un enlace doble- miraba alrededor y se deslizaba por la pared para entrar al edificio por una ventana  
- acetato de alcohol- corría por los pasillos para llegar  
- ¿alguien sabe cual es el resultado de...  
- éter- contesto levantando la mano  
-¿disculpa?- dijo la profesora  
- el resultado es éter  
- si señor Parker- dijo acercándose a su asiento- la respuesta es éter- inclinándose sobre el mesón- pero eso no cambia el hecho de que la impuntualidad es completamente inaceptable  
- le ofrezco un disculpa- dijo notando que todo su sigilo no había servido de nada-...es que... me quede dormido- lamentaba tener que dar escusas que lo dejaran tan mal  
- ¿para clase de las tres de la tarde?- pregunto incrédula, las risas no se hicieron esperar  
- creo..que necesito un nuevo despertador –  
- ..esta bien...lean sus apuntes- dijo dirigiéndose a la clase- y preparense para estudiar oxidación- nos dignara con su presencia? - le preguntó  
- si profesora, aquí estaré- dijo avergonzado. Salvar al mundo estaba empezando a afectar seriamente su vida personal

¿Quien dijo que la universidad es sólo leer libros y pasar la noche en la biblioteca?. Todos venimos por la diversión, la diversión y la diversión, por desgracia cuando digo todos, no me refiero a mi. En general soy un chico divertido...ok, tal vez no demasiado

-Parker ¿ que rayos haces?- se sobresalto, el profesor parecía levemente molesto, bueno considerando que estaba mirando por la ventana cuando debería ayudar con el laboratorio  
- ahh , nada señor- dijo volviendo a su trabajo,  
- espero que no pienses que deberías estar afuera jugando en vez de ayudarme con mi teoría- le reclamo  
- no señor, recién estaba revisando el nivel de regeneración – dijo defendiéndose  
- lo dices como si revisaras los emails - se inclino por sobre su hombro para mirar la computador ay Peter se sobresalto un poco por la cercanía  
- no señor, si me quedo claro y..- siguió explicándose, de pronto noto el olor a colonia del profesor, olia muy bien...para ser un hombre tan huraño, no le parecía que se preocupara de esas cosas, probablemente se arreglaba para alguien, le deprimía un poco que hasta él tuviera una vida amorosa más activa que la suya  
- extremidades perdidas-de pronto volvió a la realidad pues no había estado escuchando  
- piernas, piel- dijo el alejándose y yendo hacia la lagartija que tenían para la investigación, se puso de pie y fue tras él- un lagarto, al ser atacado por un depredador, deja atrás su cola para poder escapar- explicaba entusiasmado, parecía muy apasionado sobre lo que hablaba, supongo que a eso era lo que llamaban vocación- y luego le crece otra  
- que cualidad más interesante  
- aahh – dijo algo decepcionado por su respuesta – sabes que, necesito tiempo para analizar los resultados, tal vez si necesitas salir después de todo  
- pero siempre trabajamos hasta las ocho de la noche – le dijo sorprendido  
- hoy no- te esta corriendo Peter, vete de una vez. Tomó su notebook y se encaminó hacia la puerta  
- bueno...buenas noches- dijo volteándolo a ver, pero el profesor no hacia más que mirar por el microscopio. Salió del edificio camino sin rumbo fijo y sin saber realmente que hacer, iba a sacar su teléfono cuando avisto a Mary jane y Harry conversando, se acerco y cuando se dieron le quedaron mirando como si vieran un fantasma

- Hola - se rasco la nuca avergonzado, no había estado mucho alrededor últimamente  
- oooe me pareces conocido ¿sabes quien es? - comenzó a jugar Mary Jane. Ambos estaban recargados en una pared mientras bebían café  
- mmm – dijo mirándolo evaluadoramente- compartía departamento con alguien parecido, pero no lo veía mucho, siempre estaba estudiando o trabajando  
- oye oye, no molestes algunos tenemos que trabajar para pagar los mocaccinos  
- deja de estudiar entonces – le contesto relajadamente  
- ya...oigan que clase de diversión, diversión, diversión hay para esta noche?  
- amm bueno, en realidad Harry quiere mostrarme el testamento de su padre -contesto Mary Jane algo incomoda  
- yyy la fiesta viene con payasos y globos?- preguntó tentativamente  
- bien, Harry no ha estado muy divertido el día de hoy – Harry sólo miraba el suelo en silencio  
- mm no iba a mencionar nada, creí que tratarías de sacarlo de tu cabeza  
- ¿no lo olvidaste?- pregunto levantando la cabeza  
- el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre es mañana  
- no lo olvidaste – dijo sonriendo levemente  
- Harry me pidió que lo ayudáramos a revisar las cosas de su padre  
- lamento pedírselos pero...  
- na tranquilo, que mejor manera para salir de la rutina, sólo tengo que ¡o fuck!- dijo de pronto recordando algo - olvide darle al profesor las lecturas, iré rápido y volveré  
- aaah se veía venir- dijeron viéndolo partir

* * *

- Hola profesor, llega tarde hoy, siempre es puntual como reloj suizo – le saludaba el guardia de seguridad  
- cierto, es que mis experimentos van muy bien y me entusiasme un poco – le contesto en lo que seguía caminando

rrrrrrrrrr  
Ambos voltearon al escuchar el ruido de una moto, había ahí un sujeto armado, disparo y el guardia se echo al suelo del camión para cubrirse, encontró su arma, pero para cuando volteo y tipo ya estaba al lado suyo apuntándole, tiro el arma y alzo los brazos bajándose del vehículo  
- mira, por que no te llevas el camión- pero el tipo no le dio tiempo de terminar, le golpeo desde atrás con la culata del arma

- eres escoria- volteo para ver a un especie de doctor con delantal- levanto la escopeta para apuntarle- los parásitos tienen mala reputación pero en realidad juegan un papel fundamental, en cambio..la escoria debería ser eliminada. Se lanzo sobre el golpeándole el estomago y tirándolo al suelo  
- ya veremos – dijo acercándose cuando algo se engancho al arma y le hizo errar el tiro – el hombre araña- dijo sorprendido, se subió al camión para emprender su huida.  
-¿ esta bien?- dijo bajando a revisar su estado  
- ehh que- parecía algo desoriento y lo veía sorprendido  
- que si esta bien, eso fue muy temerario, ¿se hizo daño?- le pregunto nuevamente  
-aa, yo claro que estoy bien, síguele a él mejor- le dijo de mal modo, no se hizo de rogar y se fue a buscar al delincuente que estaba armado aun.

- Con que el hombre araña ahora trabaja con hombres comunes, bueno este no cuenta pues fue traicionado- anotaba el oficial de policía  
- ¿no escuchó? El hombre araña me salvo  
- si ..claro- dijo no muy convencido  
- en cuanto a ese vago deberían colgarlo  
- mmm cree que eso sería apropiado – luego de atrapar al criminal se había devuelto a ver que tal se encontraba el profesor  
- Parker ¿ no te dije que te fueras a casa? - le dijo con tono de regaño  
- si, pero quería entregarle los resultados de laboratorio  
-¿ estabas tu también ahí?- les interrumpió el oficial - ¿viste algo?  
-aam no, todo paso tan rápido  
- como sabes que tan rápido paso si no lo viste  
-aamm ammm- danger danger  
- adolescentes, les gusta la ropa cara y sus mp5  
-3 son mp3  
- como sea, - le entrego un tarjeta- veremos si se te refresca la memoria, quiero hablar contigo en la jefatura  
-esta bien,- dijo tomándola, luego volteó pero el profesor ya se alejaba por el otro lado. Miro su reloj, todavía estaba a tiempo de llegar a Oscorp y ayudar a Harry pero debía apresurarse

* * *

- y rogué en el Clarin para que me dieran un trabajo real – conversaba con Harry mientras caminaban en los pasillos  
- ¿que te dijeron?  
- que tenían vacantes donde vendían hamburguesas  
- auch...pero... podríamos tener papa frita gratis - bromeo  
-hoolaaa- dijo Mary Jane alegremente abrazándolos desde atrás- Harry, fiesta en sigma, vas?  
-¿hay una fiesta?-pregunto sintiéndose ignorado  
- si voy, ¿y tu?  
- si, me hace falta una buena fiesta  
- ¿ hay una fiesta?-pregunto otra vez  
- aajj hooola, para que preguntas, siempre que alguien te pide algo nunca estas disponible- contesto Mary Jane finalmente  
- no siempre- contesto bajando los hombros desanimado,  
- mira esto, hey Peter, hay una fiesta en la casa sigma, quieres venir?- dijo Harry teatralmente  
- mm tengo que estudiar.- contesto comenzando a bajar la escalera- pero que tal si llego tarde  
- no ira- le decía Harry a Mary Jane  
- hablo en serio -  
- por supuesto que no ira- contesto esta viéndolo desde arriba  
- aja, a menos que tarde signifique  
- jamas - dijeron al mismo tiempo  
- hola! Dije que iré, que acaso soy invisible puff- se fue finalmente.  
-y ¿ Has averiguado algo?- pregunto Mary Jane cuando Peter ya se hubo perdido de vista  
- aa? Sobre que?  
-¡ Harry!- regaño- sobre lo que estuvimos hablando- al ver la cara de no entender.- Sobre Peter  
- ¡aa eso!, ¿y que se supone que haga?  
- Harry, se supone que debías averiguar algo  
- nunca me dijiste nada de eso  
- pensé que te interesaba tanto como a mi  
- claro claro, pero yo lo veo bastante bien... como estable...  
- has pensado que tal vez es la razón por la cual no le gusta ir a las fiestas?

- ¿ves ahora de que hablo?

* * *

- la policía sigue investigando la relación del hombre araña con el vehículo descontrolado- decían en las noticias  
- aay por favor, como inventan tantas cosas- dijo tomando su café. Estaba viendo la televisión que tenia Muang en su puestito de comida en el campus de la universidad  
- necesita un publicista  
-¿tu crees? - se dio vuelta interesado- aah si, si tienes razón- corrigió al darse cuenta que demostraba mucho entusiasmo  
- por supuesto – dijo petulante - Dog Risman- dijo tendiéndole la mano  
- Peter Parker – Era un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules  
- vaya, es un fuerte apretón- dijo sin soltarle la mano  
- jeje la cámara las ejercita más de lo que se cree  
- ¿estudias fotografía?  
- no no, eso es solo algo de medio tiempo  
- aam ¿lo haces para el periódico de la escuela? -  
- no, vendo mis fotos a periódicos, fotógrafo independiente  
- no suena muy rentable- opinó honestamente mientras fruncía el ceño  
- tomo fotos del hombre araña  
- eso si suena rentable- dijo alzando la cejas y tomando su café  
- mm debería, pero el dueño del clarín es un patán, tal vez debería vender hamburguesas- dijo acordándose de la entrevista había tenido esa mañana en el Clarin  
- amigo te explotan jajjjaa, ...oye , tendremos una fiesta esta noche, definitivamente deberías ir  
- ¿ en serio?  
- claro, casa sigma  
- aaa, había oído de esa fiesta- dijo pensando en Mary Jane y Harry- de hecho pensaba pasarme por ahí tarde  
- genial , la fiesta va a estar buenisima, te espero- dijo despidiéndose  
- ok – se quedo viendo como el chico se alejaba un rato, luego sonrío para si mismo y se fue por el lado opuesto. Las cosas comenzaban a pintar mejor, quizás si podía hacerlo todo, tener buenas notas, cumplirle a los amigos y socializar

* * *

El lugar era un caos, apenas entró se quedo paralizado en la puerta, quizás no fuera nada poco habitual en una fiesta, pero el no iba a muchas, algunos tipos ya no traían camiseta y se notaba que ya varios estaban ebrio podía ver un tipo semi consciente echando en el suelo contra un mueble y a otro bailando con la pared  
- bienvenidooou a sigma alfa piiii- le dijo un tipo con túnica antes de casi estrellarle un baso contra el pecho- disfruta la fiesta  
- hey! el prrimer trhago es obligagtoriouu -le dijo otro borracho con túnica. El miro el vaso y después de constatar que no fuera alguna broma como vomito o pipi se lo sampó de una frente a los dos tipos  
- guuuuuuu- le hicieron barra- ese es mi amigo, haber habeerrr otro  
- no creo que..  
- pero si tienes talento  
- siii amigo, la bebes con estilo, uno...unnnn uno máas  
- ok – dijo esta vez de buena gana haciéndole gracia esos dos  
- eeeeeeeeeeeee! ahora siiiii entrale

- vaya, ¿quien será la nueva victima?- pregunto Harry a Mary Jane escuchando el alboroto de los dos borrachos en la puerta  
- no se.. espero sea alguien guapo  
- ¿ Peter? - dijo cuando el sujeto hubo terminado de entrar  
- o por dios- ambos corriendo a su encuentro  
- ¡Peter! - dijo Mary Jane saltándole al cuello - ¡viniste! Aaaiii  
- cielos amigo, eso si es inesperado- dijo Harry entregándole otra cerveza  
- dije que vendría cierto- dijo bebiéndola  
- ssiii, Harry me debe dinero- Mary Jane saltaba entusiasmada  
- jajajajjajaj he Peter te perdiste el show nudistas  
- ¿ es en serio?- pregunto sorprendido,  
- cuando llegamos lo hombres misteriosos- dijo Mary Jane refiriéndose a los tipos con túnicas- ya estaban borrachos jajajaj resulta jajaja que debajo no traen nada  
- bromeas...  
- no, es en serio  
- es cierto amigo, que estuvieran ya borrachos es parte del ambiente, uno ya vomitó  
- hablando de beber...- dijo viendo su vaso a vacío  
- ven vamos a buscar- dijo Mary Jane entusiasmada  
- pufff- dijo escupiendo algo del contenido- que es esto  
- dejame ver- Mary Jane le arrebato el baso lo olfateo, - esta mezclado, creo que te bebiste un experimento- dijo risueña  
- Peter trata de identificar – animo Harry  
se dirigieron a la barra donde un tipo trataba de ligarse a una chica  
- hey ¿que no ven que estamos ocupados -  
- Cuida tu tono- dijo Harry imponiendo su estatura  
- ¿ que esta pasando aquí, no quiero peleas, tu calmate o habrá que noquearte- dijo Dog apareciendo. El tipo alzo las manos y se fue por otro lado – puto borracho...¿todo bien Harry?  
- si si, ningun problema  
- Peter viniste- dijo Dog notándolo y saludándolo con un choque amistoso de manos- ¿son amigos? - dijo señalándolo a él y Harry  
- vivimos juntos  
- ellos comparten apartamento y yo me cuelo para que me hagan el desayuno – dijo Mary Jane sonriente  
- sip, este es mi amigo el genio y mi amiga la actriz- dijo abrazándonos a ambos  
- am ¿ustedes dos se conocían? – pregunto Mary Jane curiosa  
- en la universidad – contesto Peter  
- claro, claro ..es sólo que me parece curioso, no parece la clase de chicos con los que conversas, en general odias a todo lo que tenga que ver con fraternidades  
- ¿ en serio?- pregunto Dog sorprendido  
- aamm es una cosa más bien general- conteste sintiéndome en un aprieto  
- ooo Mary Jane mira quien esta allá- y Harry salio con Mary Jane a rastras dejándolos a los dos solos  
- en serio no te agradan los chicos de fraternidad  
- mmmm no es tan así  
- y como- pregunto sin molestarse apoyándose en la mesa  
- aaajjj es que... son unos idiotas- dijo finalmente riéndose- pero es sólo una generalidad ok, nada personal  
-no todos son desagradables- dijo volviendo el tema que parecía no quiere dejar  
- lo se lo se, Harry es mi amigo cierto, eso quiere decir que no soy tan tozudo en los estereotipos  
- bien .. un tipo razonable- dijo sonriendo- me acompañas a comprar, quiero tener algo para un after y que los que sigan de pie puedan seguir pasándosela bien– dijo refiriéndose a más alcohol  
- claro- dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa. Comenzaron a abrirse paso entre los que bailaban pero era algo difícil, sintió como Dog le tomaba la mano, pero en la situación no le pareció extraño, cruzaron al puerta de salida, Pero Dog no lo soltó hasta que hubieron llegado a la primera esquina, entonces sintió su mano libre, pero solo brevemente antes de ser estampado contra la pared para ser besado ferozmente.

* * *

comentarios n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- Peter Peter Peter- dijo Harry con tono cantarín haciéndole ojitos apoyado en el puesto de café- tienes una increíble cara de trasnochado ...y satisfecho - ante la expresión mortificada que le puso decidió dejarlo en paz- ¿Qué vas a tomar?  
- Peter Parker siempre pide la bebida máxima con extra cafeína- dijo Muang con tono científico mientras preparaba lo dicho  
- wow, eres un genio Muang, dame unos de esos a mi también, eso debe ser santo remedio para la resaca  
- ajajajjaja  
- amigo con todo lo que se bebió anoche, me tome un ejercito de aspirinas- luego le paso el brazo por sobre los hombros- oye viejo ¿sabes que día es hoy?  
-¿ viernes?  
- pero sin signos de interrogación, fin de semana, a jugar, esta noche no hay que estudiar – decía soñadoramente mientras señalaba un horizonte imaginario  
- tu nunca estudias  
- oye, yo trato de cambiarte a ti, no al revés –  
- bueno...de hecho hoy tengo planes- Harry parecía dispuesto a comenzar a molestar de nuevo pero fueron interrumpidos  
- ¿planes? ¿Qué planes? - le sorprendió Mary Jane desde atrás  
- ammmm- dijo agachando un poco la cabeza, Harry observo entre los dos y decidió salir al rescate  
- oye Mary Jane adivina lo que pedimos, esto debería ser un super remedio para la cruda- dijo Harry alcanzándole su vaso de café haciendo que olvidaran el tema

* * *

Estaba sentado tecleando en su computador cuando sintió un ruido, se asomo a la puerta apago su luz, sintió pasos y se adhirió a la puerta cuando al empujaron para abrirse  
- ¿ Peter?  
- Dog- salio sorprendido de su escondite y encendió la luz- mierda me asustaste, iba a golpearte  
- jesss que extremo  
- ¿no íbamos a vernos más tarde?  
- sii pero supe que Harry no iba a estar- dijo sentándose en la cama- estaba muy instalado en la casa de la fraternidad conversando con una niña- alzo las cejas-  
-¿ como entraste? - dijo parándose frente a él  
- no esconcen la llave en un lugar muy original- dijo tintineandola  
-¿ estuviste hablando con Harry?  
- mm? No realmente, pero había una fiesta y comento que iba a ir así que supe que era mi oportunidad, y quería ver tu cuarto  
- el de Harry es el más grande  
- ¿ te ponen esas cosas?, podemos ir allá si quieres  
- jjajaja no, sólo comentaba,  
- por cierto, tu amiga Mary Jane también iba, ¿que les dijiste que ibas a hacer?  
- no tuve que hacer demasiado, en realidad no suelo ir a fiesta con ellos...o no suelo ir a fiesta en absoluto, ayer fue la excepción  
- oooo ¿tuve que ver con eso? - dijo coquetamente atrayéndolo por la cintura  
- ya lo había considerado así que no te creas tanto ¿quieres ver el departamento? - dijo cambiando de tema sintiendo como Dog empezaba a ponerse más intimo  
- después, por ahora me conformo con conocer la cama- dijo antes de empujarlo contra esta y comenzar a besarle el cuello  
- Hey espera ...- Dijo girando la cabeza en un susurro sobre su boca. Dog sólo sonrío y lo besó. Como se habían dejado caer estaban atravesado en la cama, Dog comenzó a empujarlo para acomodarse y se restregaba contra él en el proceso  
- aahhh...-  
- Quitate eso- dijo comenzando a tirar de su camiseta. Peter se incorporo y comenzó a quitársela y vio como Dog se despojaba apresuradamente de sus prendas también. A medio desvestir aun se lanzo sobre Peter y se apodero de sus labios, el beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado y Peter comenzó a tironear de la sudadera de Dog, en un arrebato los volteo quedando él encima ,estaba desabrochando el jins cuando Dog volteo los papeles otra vez y se quito el pantalón y bóxer por si mismo y luego le quito los suyos. Una vez ambos desnudos se tendió sobre el de manera que cada parte de sus cuerpos estaba en contacto, comenzó a frotarse contra él mientras lamia su oreja, el sólo atino a rodearle con los brazos y acariciar su espalda, no hicieron esto por mucho pues no querían terminar aún, Dog se retiro repentinamente y comenzó a buscar algo  
- ¿ que estas buscando? - pregunto apoyándose en sus codos  
- traje algo – alcanzo su chaqueta y saco un potesito similar a los de pasta de diente del bolsillo – aja! -se incorporo triunfal  
- ¿ que es eso? - Vio como Dog esbozaba una sonrisita-¿ y esa sonrisita? – le dijo riéndose ante su expresión, era como la de un niño con un caramelo  
- no es nada, es sólo que esto es genial-  
- aah. No seas imbécil - se tapo la cara con un cojín avergonzado, Dog llego junto a él y le arrebato el cojín  
- mira te explico- se sentó frente a él en posición india- esto es lubricante  
- ap ya entendí- dijo con comprensión  
- no, le quitas la diversión  
- perversión querrás decir ¿ te excita hablar de estas cosas?- Vio como los labios de Dog desaparecían en una línea  
- ok, ok, continua- hizo un ademán con una mano  
- bien como anoche- Dog retomo la explicación entusiasmado- no lo usamos la fricción genero dolor, siendo la primera vez que tu – se le estaba escapando otra sonrisita a lo que Peter rodó los ojos-ok, el asunto es que con esto era mucho más placentero...y cómodo para ti – añadió como extra- ahora date la vuelta  
- ¿que?-  
- que te de las vuelta, para prepararte  
- no voy a darme la vuelta- dijo sintiéndose repentinamente pudoroso  
- Pero si anoche- comenzó Dog casi hilarante  
- si, ya se lo que paso anoche, pero fue un momento de pasión, fue todo muy rápido, en cambio ahora...eso se me hace muy expuesto- Dog lo miro un momento, luego se acerco comenzó a besarlo suavemente, comenzó a entrar en contacto con su cuerpo lentamente, primero una mano en sus cintura, luego podía sentir su pecho contra el propio, como corrió la boca besando su mejilla y luego yendo hacia el cuello, sintió como una mano bajaba por su espalda, tocaba sus nalgas, la estrujaba, como una mano iba más allá, luego sintió algo frío siendo echado en su ano  
- ah!- se sobresalto  
- shhh, ¿ esta mejor esta posición?- susurro en su oído  
- si , sólo me sobresalte esta...algo frío  
- sólo de momento – sintió como el dedo tanteaba alrededor del anillo de su ano y luego hacia presión para adentrarse, apoyó su frente en un hombro de Dog. Los dos se encontraban arrodillados sobre la cama. Sintió como el dedo se movía el círculos, distendiéndolo  
- nh- pego un pequeño brinco al sentir otro dedo- lo siento  
- tranquilo...- la voz de Dog sonaba muy tenue, sentía su respiración muy cerca, su cuerpo se sentía acalorado.  
- nhh- gimió quedito, Dog ahora metía y sacaba los dedos simulando una penetración, a ratos los abría como haciendo unas tijeras, De repente se detuvo y comenzó a empujarlo para que se recostara, luego le tomo de un hombro y le volteó dejándolo de cara a la cama, esta vez simplemente no el importo, le paso un cojín por debajo de la cadera levantándole así un poco el trasero  
-¿y eso? -pregunto volteando un poco la cabeza  
- ángulo- contesto antes de recostarse encima de él, sentía cada centímetro de piel con contacto con la suya. Las manos de Dog le tomaron de la caderas nuevamente, sintió algo en su entrada y supuso que seria  
- hazlo lento- pidió  
- como ordenes.- dijo al tiempo que metía la punta, lo sintió tensarse bajo él pero continuo entrando de a poco hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado  
- ahhhh- dejo escapar- ¿ estas bien?  
- sii...pero mueve ya por favor- susurro algo desesperado por el contacto, acto seguido sintió como era empujado en la cama producto de un fuerte embiste al que siguieron varios más  
- ahahhhh ahhha hah ah aha ha – no podía evitarlo, eran pequeños quejidos que se le salían con cada exhalación de aire  
- hnn hnnh hnhn nh - sentía la mano que le sostenía de la cintura para mantenerlo en su lugar, y el sólo ser parte de un acto tan intimo y en secreto ya le hacia sentirse excitado. Rio internamente al oir la cama rechinar, no podía ser más cliché, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

* * *

- por que siempre me pierdo lo bueno- dijo mientras seguía jugando con los binoculares  
- allí están- le decía discretamente Mary Jane indicando a una pareja que se estaba poniendo muy apasionada  
- o por dios haganlo en privado jajaa –  
- jajajjaa Peter quedate quieto – estaban compartiendo los binoculares para espiar a la gente  
-¿ que eso no es ilegal? -viendo como se dejaban caer en una asiento sentados con la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre el sujeto  
- depende de lo que hagan ellos  
- jajajjaja  
- o miren la hora que es, tengo que ir a clases- interrumpió Harry teatralmente  
- no tienes otra clase hoy  
- encontrare alguna, quiero ser como tu – dijo emprendiendo el camino  
-¡oye! Los binoculares  
- quedenselos, hay más de donde salieron esos – Peter se quedo viéndolo marchar sorprendido  
- creo que Harry se sitió dejado de lado – se rio Mary Jane luego lo miro fijamente y Peter se puso nervioso- he querido preguntarte algo pero no encontraba el momento, últimamente has estado despareciendo mucho...más de lo usual y eso ya es decir algo  
- ¿a si?- dijo poniéndose nervioso- ...estos binoculares son muy bonitos- trato de cambiar el tema inútilmente  
- Peter... me preocupo por ti  
-lo sé...de hecho si les tengo que decir algo pero...no encuentro el momento las palabras  
- y que dirías si tuvieras las palabras- le alentó  
- yoo aahhh..no estoy en nada malo, eso te lo prometo, y es cierto que tenemos que conversar, tengo algo que contarles a ti y a Harry- vibro su celular - debo irme  
- ¿adonde?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño  
- al laboratorio, esta al otro lado del campus - se puso la mochila- te prometo que vamos a hablar ¿si?- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue  
- aahhj se escapo de nuevo  
- ¿y? ¿Qué dijo?- llego Harry presuroso  
-¿ tu no te habías ido?  
- no podía, tenía que saber que pasaba  
- me evadió...peri dijo que íbamos a hablar así que parece que algo de razón tenía  
- ..dime algo ¿cual ha estado siendo exactamente tu método para sonsacarlo? – pregunto desconfiado - porque evidentemente no estas consiguiendo nada  
- ¿Qué tal esto? intentare decir algo asi: Peter- dijo tomando su pose de actriz- me siento como una patinadora que se dirige hacia a ti, libre, emocionada...pero siempre te haces a un lado y termino cayendo en una maldita grieta en el hielo – termino de manera muy convincente  
- ooookeeey, mira es un gran dialogo pero creo que te tomas lo de actriz demasiado en serio, ¿Quién diría eso en una situación real?- ella frunció el ceño- además creo que estas viéndolo totalmente al revés, no crees que si teme herirte se lo callara aun más  
- ¿a si? Entonces por que lo intentas tu- le recrimino  
- no puedo, soy hombre  
- ¿yyyy?  
- soy bruto, como se supone que se lo saque de manera sutil  
- pero eres su mejor amigo, si pones las cartas sobre la mesa y se lo preguntas directamente te lo dirá, necesita soltarlo, saber que lo aceptamos  
- Mary Jane, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo, y nos lo dirá cuando este listo  
- mmm...tal vez

* * *

- ahhh- se estaba metiendo por la ventana, le dolía mucho, le habían tirado una especie de pilar, algo con un árbol del parque, no estaba seguro, es probable que de ser una persona común estuviera muerto, claro que no estaba muy seguro del alcance de su mutación, tal vez necesitaba ir al hospital, estaba en serios problemas, balancearse de vuelta al departamento había sido una tortura,- maldita sea- se venia quejando mientras gateaba por la pared y bajaba hasta su habitación- mis costillas- entro a su habitación y se quito las mascara, camino hacia el closet para esconder la ropa cuando se encendió la luz  
- Peter- dijo una voz entre sorprendida y divertida, el se volteo asustado- jajaja que se supone que...?-  
- Dog, me asustaste, no deberías entrar así, estaba...jugando- contesto tratando de justificar el disfraz  
- y te descolgaste de una pared también acaso? Que te pasó en la cara .- dijo acercándose y tocándole un arañón se encogió un poco por el dolor - auch ten cuidado  
- jajajajajaja esto esta fumado ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿jugando? -Peter vio ahí su excusa - no le cuentes a nadie pleeeeease - Dog había comenzado a desternillarse de la risa - pero...mmm- dijo acercándose provocativamente – el traje se te ve muy bien, realmente tienes buen tipo- lo rodeo con los brazos  
- ah!- se les escapo un quejido de dolor  
- ah? ¿Que te pasa? – dijo separándose preocupado y tratando de averiguar que había hecho mal  
- me caí un poco fuerte jejeeje-  
- oohhh, bueno sera mejor que te cures ese magullon que esta bastante feo, iré por el botiquín, otro día que te sientas mejor podemos encontrarle algunos cuantos usos al traje jjejje- le dijo saliendo de la habitación. Cuando salio soltó un suspiro, su corazón latía acelerado, había estado muy cerca, mejor se quitaba eso pronto antes de que Dog volviera.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

- ¡Peter!- iba caminando por el campus cuando Dog lo alcanzo corriendo y lo volteo de un tirón tomándolo del brazos-  
- hey- saludo sonriendo- ¿Cómo estas?-  
- bien, uf parece que no nos hemos visto en siglos  
- no ha pasado tanto- le dijo extrañado-pero lo siento, hice un nuevo contacto y he estado tapado de trabajo, además Mary Jane y Harry han estado encima mío y ahora se hicieron con la idea de que estoy saliendo con una tipa del diario  
- mmm si algo escuche- dijo medio molesto medio bromeando  
- No es mi culpa, en serio, y no se que les hizo llegar a esa conclusión, el otro día terminamos todos comiendo juntos, parecía cita doble fue realmente incomodo - ok te perdono ...si vamos a tu departamento - jajajjaj supongo que esta bien, ya no tengo ninguna clase hoy  
- yes - dijo triunfante- quizás podríamos sacar ese traje tuyo - Peter le tapo la boca - shhhh te van a escuchar- Dog alzo las manos en son de paz y se dirigieron al departamento

Ponte cómodo, voy a buscar algo para beber, Dog se dejo caer en el sillón y encendió el televisor

- el hombre araña logro frustrar a un criminal siguiendo un camino mas convencional esta vez- se oía la voz de la reportera- aviso a la policía en conjunto con los directivos de Oscorp consiguió capturar a- así seguía, en la televisión se veían imágenes del robo del telescopio robado y la pelea, se podía ver cuando era lanzado lejos al ser golpeado por una maceta de concreto. Se quedo pensativo.

Peter volvio y puso un plato con papas fritas en la mesa de centro para luego entregarle un vaso de bebida a Dog, se sentó en el suelo

-oye Peter siempre sueles estar muy ocupado, te vas corriendo y esas cosas -dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima  
- mmm pero no te preocupes, justo ahora tengo tiempo -tomo el control y cambio la tele  
- ...- Peter le miro extrañado cuando se quedo callado - ¿te pasa algo? - Dog lo miro fijamente y se mordió los labios, Peter apago el televisor y se volteo de lleno para mirarlo -¿que pasa? te pusiste muy serio de repente ...¿ tiene algún problema?- le puso la mano en la rodilla- ... ¿ estas molesto por lo de Indi?, son cosas de Mary Jane nada más, ella sólo me ayuda como contacto en el canal - Dog se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse - ok si me pasa algo, pero no es lo de Indi y no se como decirle así que sólo lo voy a tirar ¿ok? - tomo aire un par de vecez-... ¿ eres el hombre araña?- hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero pareció como si fuera más-  
-¿ que?- contesto riéndose nerviosamente  
- no te rías de mi, lo estoy preguntando en serio – le dijo frunciendo la cejas  
- esto...¿ esto es por lo del otro día? es sólo un disfraz  
- vi las noticias, y vi el gran moretón de tu espalda  
- me caí  
- ¿de donde para dejarte una marca así?  
- de las escaleras, oye ya te dije que jugaba, no me hagas darte los detalles vergonzosos  
- siempre corres de un lado para otro, repentinamente desapareces, te espero en casa y de pronto llegas pero jamás suena la puerta, eres el único que llega con tomas exclusivas del hombre araña, todo calza  
- ok, mira spiderman es mi contacto eso es bien sabido  
- creo que llegas por el techo o algo- dijo sin escucharlo  
- sabes creo que estas paranoico, yo spiderman ¿ como crees?- vio como Dog se enderezaba  
- bien,- se dio la vuelta camino hacia la puerta  
- ¿adonde vas? - pregunto  
- esto me supera  
- pero te dije que no..  
- y yo no te creo, creí haberlo imaginado, pero ahora estoy seguro de que es día entraste por aal ventana- estaba de espaldas a él sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta- yo... sólo quería asegurarme, que me lo dijeras, vi tu traje en el closet, sólo lo estaba confirmado contigo - abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola tras él. Peter se quedo en su lugar petrificado, luego se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a su habitación, ahí encima de la cama estaba el traje, seguramente Dog lo había estado viendo y para alguien que ya sospechaba era fácil saber que era el de verdad - aaah! -grito frustrado pateando una caja del suelo

* * *

- ¿quieres comer?, tengo un antojo impresionante de pastrami  
- de acuerdo, conozco esa mirada, extra carne, pan integral, sin mostaza  
- y yo creí que no ponías atención  
- no, te pongo mucha atención  
- ¿en serio? ...sabes cual es nuestro problema, no compartimos nuestras ideas  
- el hambre hace que digas eso – dijo poniéndose de pie  
- Peter no entiendes- dijo siguiéndolo- somos amigos desde siempre...y sabemos muchos detalles el uno del otro, pero necesitamos más, una mejor comunicación  
- aa claro, puedo hacerlo - afirmo  
- siempre estas corriendo, y me doy cuenta de que no se lo que haces, adonde vas, oye ¿Quién eres en realidad?  
- ahora mismo el chico que te quiere llevas a comer-  
- esto es lo que haremos, todos los días desde mañana no escribiremos una nota que contenga un chismesillo personal  
-¿ un chismesillo? - dijo alzando las cejas  
- aja , algo pequeño pero profundo, estoy decidida, voy a conocer al verdadero tu

- y esa es la historia, necesito un chismesillo  
- ¿chimesillo? -pregunto irónico  
- lo se... luego explicó que quiere algo muy personal y revelador – le contaba - ayudame Harry wan kenobi, eres mi única esperanza  
- bueno, sólo puedo darte un consejo, huye, huye mientras puedas!  
- por favor , hablo en serio  
- es difícil, digo somos hombres, nosotros no reflexionamos- esta Mary Jane, si que era insistente bien pues él no estaba de acuerdo y no la iba a ayudar

* * *

- Alo Dog - era ..ya había perdido le cuenta de cuantas veces lo había llamado- no me ignores, estas sobreactuando, podemos hablar al respecto y  
- no me tomes por tonto- le dijo contestando  
- ok lamento haberme reído pero  
- Peter, pertenezco a una fraternidad, pero no olvides que estudio en la misma universidad que tu, no soy idiota-  
- por favor, hablemos, de verdad, ¿ya no quieres verme más?

- hay algo que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo  
-no me subestimes  
- por que estas tan molesto al respecto, no me querrías si supieras la verdad  
- tu...  
- por favor, no te asustes de mi- había hecho un confesión implícita, se estaba entregando en bandeja  
- no me asustas, y claro que quiero verte, es viernes- Harry salía los viernes  
-¿ vendrás?  
- es un secreto muy pesado,- parecía que hablaba para si mismo- te veo esta noche

* * *

- Peter, me da gusto que vinieras- Mary Jane lo esperaba sentada en el suelo de la biblioteca – esto es emocionante- dijo bajando el libro tras el cual se ocultaba segundos antes- toma, este es el mio- dijo alcanzándole un papelito - ¿Dónde esta el tuyo?  
- bueno..yo ahh-  
- vamos, no aceptare una excusa, damelo -dijo extendiendo su mano  
- es que tal vez no sera lo que esperas  
- relajate, sera genial – lo escribió lo escribió, pensó emocionada- primero el mio – dijo pensando que el secreto de Peter debía ser extensamente discutido  
- Cuando era pequeña y mis padres peleaban, me encerraba en mi armario e imaginaba que era un polizón en un barco, estaba sucio y frío, pero estaba feliz...por que no estaba atrapada en casa, nadie peleaba- se quedo un rato callado- wow  
- no digas más, leeré el tuyo  
- no! Mejor no lo hagas – vio como la chica fruncía el ceño a medida que leía el papel

- no puedo creer lo que escribió! Anda, leelo!- dijo entregándole la nota a Harry  
- para Mary Jane, te confieso que nadie más en el mundo sabe que... soy alérgico a los peces? Puffrrfr aaajajajajajjajaj- rompió en una carcajada  
- no te rías! Fui completa y profundamente honesta con él, y él me dice del pez  
- por favor, estabas tratando que te dijera si era o no gay -dijo notando el cinismo, eso de honesta con él, JA!  
- le di una oportunidad perfecta para abrirse a mi y me sale con esta tontería, aiiss- se fue caminando indignada  
- te dije que lo dejaras en paz! -le grito aún riéndose, ella le hizo un gesto con la mano

* * *

Estaba tomando cereal cuando tocaron la puerta, fue a ver quien era

- Hola Pet iba de camino a clase pero ¿puedo pasar?- dijo todo muy rápido y sólo se metió en el departamento  
- ahh..claro ¿ que pasa?  
- quería verte, aamm y hablarte sobre la cena de la otra noche anoche, intente portarme bien  
- fuiste muy cordial, mira Indi y yo..- quería decirle que no tenían nada- mira ….  
- lo se lo se, se que dije que eramos amigos pero... ahí estaba yo celosa- no estaba escuchando- y luego te impuse ese estúpido juego, como una acosadora psicópata y eso no esta...- entonces Mary volteo la cabeza y lo vio arriba en la escalera- bien...  
- ammm hola Mary Jane- alzo la mano inseguro sabiendo que había aparecido en mal momento. Dog no traía camisa y el pantalón estaba ligeramente abierto dejando ver un camino de bellos que se perdían había abajo. Mary Jane volteo a verlo fijo como esperando que inventara alguna escusa, él sólo se cubrió la boca mientras se ponía ligeramente colorado - yo...sera mejor que me vaya – se volteo para ir por su ropa  
- no..yo.. ya me iba- paso junto a él, tomo el pomo de la puerta y exhalo aire muy fuerte, el no podía mirarla, sólo bajo la vista avergonzado


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

- Ah ! Peter te presento a Franchesca - cuando llegó al departamento Harry se estaba ligando a una nueva chica- no habla nada de español, y yo como embajador del campus le muestro la ciudad, ¿ eso me hace superficial?  
- algo, peor tiene muchas otra facetas- dijo viendo como iban hacia la puerta, tal vez si yo fuera más superficial no tendría problemas con las chicas- Harry volteo a verlo con una mirada extraña- hey ¿has visto a Mary Jane?  
-¿siguen peleados?-

-No estamos peleados...-intento explicar

- hey hey no importa- le detuvo -no se que habrá pasado entre ustedes pero tranquilo seguro se soluciona - dijo finalmente con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta

* * *

- escuche que el semestral es una pesadilla, deberíamos intercambiar notas- susurraba Mary Jane a una amiga en clase  
- buena idea  
- oye pregúntale quien ha sacado la mayor calificación  
- Señorita Watson ¿ hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase?- dijo la profesora  
-... bueno.. me preguntaba quien había obtenido la mayor calificación en este examen  
- ¿ por que pregunta?  
- sólo curiosidad  
- pues fue Max Dillon – oo ese compañero extraño que le gustaba experimentar-  
- ohh el chico raro que le habla a su computadora- le dijo un compañero al otro lado  
- no sean asi, es un buen muchacho  
- ¿quien?- interrumpio Harry  
- Max Dillon  
- aa?  
- fue con nosotros a la escuela  
- mmm no me debe haber dejado gran impresión- dijo indiferente  
- yo escuche que Max vive en una caja cerca de los muelles  
- eso te lo acabas de inventar  
- jajajajjaja – dijo al verse sorprendido  
- con que asi es como empiezan los rumores- dijo Harry como si hubiera tenido una revelación  
- aai no sean idiotas – y continuaron hablando de otras cosas, Harry le paso una nota por debajo de la mesa

Harry: Peter quiere hablar contigo ¿por qué no hacen las paces de una vez? - Mary jane le miro y comenzó a escribir una respuesta

Mary Jane: hazme un favor y por una vez no te metas- Harry alzo las cejas y vio como Mary jane le volteaba la cara, lo ignoro el resto de la clase

* * *

- y ..has hablado con Mary Jane?  
- mmmm- caminaba con Dog por el campus  
- los vi a los tres juntos esta mañana  
- si, es decir estábamos ahí los tres, y ella actuó como si nada, pero no me dirigió la palabra  
- tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así  
- pero es mi amiga...  
- Peter es obvio que ella estaba interesada en ti, tienes que darle tiempo  
- mmmm  
- hola – un tipo de les planto al frente y ambos se sobresaltaron  
- ee si? - pregunto Dog de mala gana, el tipo era más bajo y caminaba algo encorvada, la verdad daba algo de susto  
- Max, Max Dillon- dijo tendiendo la mano, pero Dog no la tomo sólo se cruzo de brazos  
- Peter Parker – dijo el interrumpiendo y estirando la suya queriendo evitar un momento vergonzoso, pero el chico lo miro con desagrado y le dejo la mano estirada  
- soy aspirante – dijo entusiasmado volviendo su atención a Dog- bueno, espero ser aspirante de Sigma, ya sabes- el chico hablaba muy rápido, y Dog sólo fruncía cada vez más el ceño  
- bueno.. Sigma es una gran casa, deberías intentarlo – le contestó con desinterés, el rodó los ojos al escuchar, esas estúpidas cosas de fraternidades  
- bien, emm sólo quería saludarte,- y se retiro no sin antes dirigirle una mirada rencorosa, el sólo lo vio sorprendido  
- wow  
- lo se...  
- ¿ por que fuiste tan idiota con él?  
- ¿que? ¡¿No viste como te miro?!  
- ya, pero tu empezaste tratándolo mal  
- ai por favor el chico esta frickeado, es un creído, debería besarte los pies  
-¿ eres así con el resto de la gente?  
- aajjj escucha en la inauguración del año el tipo tomo una limusina y arranco, él y unos cuantos ebrios que ni siquiera calificaron para la universidad al final, la limusina termino en un charco de concreto en una construcción, tuvimos que pagarla, es un idiota  
- woo parecía ...no se..  
- esa es la idea que el tiene de esto, cree que esta en la preparatoria o algo  
- ya sabes lo que dicen la universidad es la preparatoria con ceniceros  
- mmm, te pones tan pesado, defendiendo a un idiota, es una cosa de super heroes o que  
- shuuu hey ya deja el tema- dijo susurrándole  
- pero es cierto, no se que cosas te imaginas que hacemos en la fraternidad,  
- oo ¿me dirás que no son así?- dijo son sorna-, de seguro reíste de lo de la limusina hasta que tuviste que pagarla  
- ¿cual es tu afán de defender a todo el mundo?  
- ok, ahora buscas cualquier escusa para sacar el tema de- bajo la voz- tu ya sabes de que hablo, dijiste que serias discreto  
- aa ya ok- dijo alzando lo brazos en son de paz- dejémoslo ahí, no quiero discutir  
- uuff esta bien- concedió  
- ahora- dijo pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros- donde esta el baño – dijo con tono pícaro  
- ajajajjajaja

Desde la ventana del edificio una pelirroja observaba la escena

* * *

Había visto a Dog entrando sólo a un baño, uno de los más apartados, y al que casi nadie iba, lo sabía pues a él le gustaba ir ahí, era más limpio y solitario, así podía imaginar cosas en paz. Apenas los vio entrar espero un momento a que saliera, así podrían tener una conversación más tendida sin ningún idiota como ese Peter para que los interrumpiera, pero después de varios minutos noto que no salía, no era apropiado atajarlo en el baño, pero tal vez le había pasado algo, tal vez el podría ir y ayudarlo, quizás hasta salvarlo del peligro y así luego serian amigos cercanos, estarían juntos todo el tiempo como dos mejores amigos, y Dog sólo lo miraría a él

Tal vez para el mismo Max no era algo evidente pero si cualquiera pudiera leer sus pensamientos notaria de inmediato que son los de una persona obsesionada, pero nadie podía imaginar lo peligroso que esto se podía tornar

Que era lo que sus ojos veían, ¿a quien abrazaba Dog? ¿ A quien besaba Dog? ¿Contra quien se retorcía? Contra quien que no era él?!

Salió de ahí con rapidez, furioso, al parecer había llamado la atención pues había gente mirándole  
- Max, ¿estas bien?- su respiración era ruidosa y forzada  
- ¡espero que todos se pudran y se mueran!- grito antes de salir corriendo

Se separaron sobresaltados al escuchar alboroto afuera del baño  
- sera mejor que salgamos  
- mjm de todos modos ya no tienes clase hoy cierto- pregunto meloso- podemos ir a mi habitación  
- es lo único que piensas- dijo bromeando y totalmente despreocupado

* * *

- Vaya, no hay tipos con túnica – dijo fingiendo un puchero por sobre el ruido de la fiesta  
- puedo ponerme una si eso te hablándole al oído, ella sonrío al sentir su aliento en la oreja  
- sin nada debajo como ellos?- le dijo al oído de vuelta  
- jajjajajja Mary Jane  
- jajajajjajaja – río también  
- oye parece que la racha de Peter duró poco  
- amm por que lo dices- dijo con fingido desinterés  
- pensé que lo vería en esta fiesta, ya sabes como Dog Risman es su amigo- comentó  
- aahh..claro..  
- siguen enojados...  
- no quiero hablar del tema ya, y en serio déjalo antes de que me enoje contigo también  
- mira hablando del rey de roma, ¿Cuánto a que pregunta por Peter?, esos dos andan como lapa este último tiempo- ella volteo y vio como efectivamente Dog Risman caminaba hacia ellos  
- te dejo  
- que?!- preguntó algo alterada  
- jajajjja deberías ver tu cara, sólo dile que Peter es ratón de laboratorio, tarde o temprano lo descubriría, además yo ya divise a mi presa- dijo señalando a una rubia que bailaba más allá- adios  
- woo ¿Qué le paso a Harry?, cualquiera diría que lo hice huir- rio Dog llegando a su lado  
- amm si, ya sabes como es, de hecho se fue hace segundo y ya esta bailando con una chica  
- eso es velocidad  
-si...  
-...escucha Mary Jane sobre lo del otro día  
- no creo que debamos hablar de eso- dijo ella incomoda buscando una vía de escape  
- Peter esta preocupado por ti  
- Dile que no se preocupe, todo esta bien- trato de irse dando por terminada la conversación pero Dog la tomo de un brazo deteniéndola  
-él no sabe como afrontarte ahora y podrías considerar que era la primera persona que se entera de lo nuestro, esta muy inseguro  
- ¿el dijo eso?  
- no con esas palabras, pero esta más que claro  
- no es que no lo acepte...  
- díselo a él, arreglen las cosas, el te adora, se conocen desde cuando?  
- desde niños, éramos vecinos  
- ves, eso es toda una vida, amigos de toda una vida, algo, contra lo cual yo no puedo competir, nadie te va a quitar eso...  
- eres un buen tipo  
- eso es cierto – dijo con arrogancia  
- ajajajjaj  
Estaban en eso cuando se apagaron todas la luces  
- que sucede?  
- algún payaso que quiere jugar al cuarto oscuro – de pronto la puerta estalló y comenzaron a saltar chispas  
-aaaaaaaaaa!- oyeron a algunas chicas gritar  
- que está pasando?!  
- iré a ver, tal vez exploto algunas de las luces -corrió en esa dirección pero se detuvo al ver como algo brillante flotaba donde antes estaba la puerta- ¿ que es eso?- pregunto sorprendido  
- no que, quien – entro flotando, tenía la silueta de una persona, pero definitivamente no lo era, su cuerpo chispeaba, era como algo eléctrico. Entonces se giro a verlo, le miro a los ojos y vagamente pudo reconocer entre la luz las chispas esos rasgos, fue todo lo que proceso antes de sentir un gran dolor  
- aaaaa! - estaba electrocutándolo, sentía como miles de agujas clavándosele en todo el cuerpo, sintió como era elevado hasta casi el techo, el dolor era demasiado  
- no! por favor detente!- Mary Jane corrió y quiso tomar al ser por una pierna pero fue lanzada lejos por una descarga. A la cosa no le importo, sólo se enfocaba en Dog, lo tiro hacia fuera a través de una ventana quebrándola en el proceso para luego ir tras él  
- no podías esperar ehh, tenia que buscar a alguien , por que no me esperaste- hablaba como un loco- mira como termine, estaba tan enojado, pero ahora te haré como yo! y estaremos sólo los dos- dijo antes de aumentar la descarga  
-aaaaaaaaaa!  
- alguien deténganlo, lo va a matar!- grito Mary Jane antes de ponerse a llorar desesperada y de pronto noto que las descargas se detenían  
- hey, hay que ahorra energía- le envolvió las manos lanzándole telaraña  
- hombre araña !- gracias a dios pensó Mary Jane  
- déjame! Los odio a todos!  
-¿ donde estabas durante la crisis de energía?  
- fuera de mi camino – le lanzo una telaraña lo tiro al suelo, entonces noto como se empezaba a apagar, estaba haciendo tierra, lo empezó a absorber poco a poco, pero antes de desvanecerse por completo le lanzo una última descarga que lo dejo un tanto aturdido. Se quedo un momento ahí recuperándose  
- llamen una ambulancia!  
- aaa!- parece que había heridos. Levanto al vista y vio un cuerpo en el concreto y a alguien arrodillado a su lado pero sin saber que hacer pues solo movía las manos compulsivamente  
- Dog!- entonces reconoció a Mar Jane corriendo, miro la entrada del lugar que antes no había reconocido, era la casa Sigma "Dog..".Se levanto y corrió con el cuerpo  
- por dios- quito a los muchacho de ahí y comenzó buscándole el pulso-  
-Doug- dijo golpeándole la cara para despertarlo, Abrió los ojos débilmente  
- Pet...- casi fue una exhalación más que una palabra, luego comenzó a convulsionarse y dejo de respirar. Comenzó a practicarle primero auxilios, contaba mientras cargaba el pecho de Dog, se levanto al mascara lo suficiente para dejar descubierta su boca y darle respiración  
- vamos, vamos- decía frustrado pues no volvía en si. Escuchó como Mary Jane rompía a llorar- no te mueras, no te mueras- siguió así un rato- no!- de dejo caer sobre el pecho de Dog, pues este no reaccionaba y comenzó a llorar, probablemente con la mascara nadie se daría cuenta, pero era un llanto tan histérico que estaba seguro de que todo su cuerpo temblaba- maldicioooon!- estaba ahí echado cuando llegó la policía  
- las manos al suelo!- el se levanto lentamente del cuerpo de Dog, y tambaleo al ponerse de pie  
- pero el no- escucho que alguien intentaba defenderlo  
- ¡hablo en serio mutante!- dijo quitándole el seguro al arma, él pese a que quería quedarse ahí y no levantarse jamás, huyo, huyo como un cobarde, escalo, escalo muy alto, y ahí en la punta de un edificio lloro, lloro grito todo lo que quiso

* * *

- La policía dice que siguen buscando al hombre araña para interrogarlo sobre el incidente, pero las fuentes del campus le dijeron a esta reportera que de no ser por el hombre araña el numero de víctimas seria mayor- Esa había las clase de noticias que habían precedido al incidente.

Luego de eso vagó durante toda la noche y apareció en el departamento bastante avanzada las mañana del día siguiente  
- Peter donde estabas?!- lo alcanzo Mary Jane apenas hubo entrado, se notaba que no había dormido nada- Peter tengo que decirte, anoche- Pero él la detuvo con un gesto, levanto la cabeza y ella pudo apreciar sus ojos rojos e hinchados- lo sabes...- se lanzo a su cuello y empezó a llorar- Peter lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento- y el llanto ya no la dejo continuar. A pesar que en el momento era ella quien lloraba desconsolada aun le acariciaba el cabello intentando confortarlo, y el se dejo consolar.

Douglas M Rissman 1988- 2009 Amado hijo

- Dog no merecía esto- dijo Harry triste mirando la tumba  
- ya empieza a anochecer, vámonos- comenzaron a caminar- ¿no vienes?  
- en un momento- contesto sin voltearse a mirarlos –

Seguía ahí, mirando la lapida, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, y la más frecuente era, que esto simplemente no era justo

¿ Se han preguntado como es ser un super heroe?  
Pues...mi vida es algo así...

************************************************** ******************************

Fin...o no?


End file.
